


Ocean Eyes

by Supernuetral_Detective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernuetral_Detective/pseuds/Supernuetral_Detective
Summary: Dean Winchester seemed to have it all; good looks, good grades and star of the local high school's football team. He's an incredibly driven and passionate young man, pursuing his dreams and reaching high-set goals. But deep down, he felt like there was something he was missing...Everyday during practice, Dean notices a boy sitting in the bleachers. It wasn't unusual for people to come and observe, but this boy in particular never left until Dean.One day, he decides to introduce himself to the boy.Never did he anticipate that he'd be staring into the most beautiful ocean eyes...





	Ocean Eyes

Dean Winchester curses as his alarm wakes him from a sound sleep. The jarring noise cuts through the early morning air like a hot knife. His body aches and his head spun. Every muscle in his body protests at the sudden disruption. 

The night before, he was out on a hunt. A lone werewolf appeared in his small town recruiting for a pack. Dean caught wind of the threat and immediately set to work. He stalked through bars, coffee shops, and back-alleys before closing in on it in the evergreen forest beyond the river. A full moon emerged and the creature transformed. Dean was swift to pierce its heart with a silver blade, but the creature bucked and kicked him off several times in an attempt to defend itself. A silver bullet through the head defeated the beast, and the person it used to be. 

This morning, he is sore, bruised and tired. With only a couple of hours of sleep and not enough pain killers, Dean gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. 

Sam, Dean and their father, John, all live in a cabin within an evergreen forest that lies at the outskirts of their small town. The cabin belongs to a friend of John's (with whom he's presumably doing a few jobs with over the last couple of months). 

Sam and Dean settled into the town quickly. Sam picked up a couple friends from the arcade and Dean got himself into a football training camp with the local high school. Despite being a junior, he passed the freshmen and sophomore training regiments and played alongside his fellow juniors and seniors. He was on varsity before the 4th of July. With the coming of the new school year, Sam was beginning the 8th grade and Dean his junior year of high school. 

In the bathroom, Dean sleepily squeezes out a bit of toothpaste onto his brush and draws lazy circles up and down his teeth and gums. He surveys the bathroom then walks back out to check on John. 

The door to his father's room was always shut, and when Dean turns the knob, he isn't surprised to find the room empty. It had been left untouched since the day John disappeared, untidy, and with a note on the night stand telling the boys he'd be back. 

It wasn't unusual for John to suddenly go missing. He'd turn up after a few days, weeks, or a month. And when he did return, it was bittersweet because he'd disappear again, desperately searching for whatever killed his wife and the mother of his sons. 

 

Returning to the bathroom, Dean spits into the sink, washes his face, touches up a patchy shave, and continues with his morning routine. 

Popping two pieces of bread into the toaster and brewing a cup of coffee, Dean listens to the radio. It played the local rock station. Softly, Scorpions "No One Like You" plays with the rising sun. 

Long streaks of light illuminate the cabin. The dusty rug is warmed by the rays and Dean contently enjoys a cup of coffee and toast standing at the window. 

The grass outside gathered fine drops of dew as the air grew warmer. Soft winds brush through drying leaves, creating the soft music of a thriving and healthy forest. The night was cool, and the comforting heat of the sun breathed life into the world. 

Sam enters the room and sits tiredly at the small kitchen table.  

"Good morning." Sam says sleepily, rubbing at his tired eyes, "What time did you get home last night?" 

Dean hands him a plate with buttered toast, "Why? Did you try to stay up waiting for me?" He asks, handing Sam a packet of deli meat to accompany his toast. 

Sam nods, "I couldn't make it past one. I just thought you'd hooked up with a girl or something..."

Dean chuckles, "You're funny. And if I did, I would've texted you. But I was a little held up doing a shitty rodeo on a werewolf." 

Sam raises an eyebrow, "That bad?"

Dean nods. 

Looking to the clock, Dean puts his coffee cup in the sink and goes into his and Sam's bedroom. He changes into a pair of dark jeans and black Led Zeppelin shirt. He goes back into the bathroom. 

Squeezing a tiny bead of gel, he swipes his hands through his hair, giving his bedhead a more acceptable messy look. 

"Sam!" He calls as he weaves in and out of rooms, "I have practice today, will you be okay getting home?" 

His younger brother joins him in their bedroom, "Yeah, I've got chess club and there's an after school bus. Don't sweat it." 

"Text me and I'll pick you up." Dean says, stuffing his schoolbag with notebooks. 

"So what? You can walk me home?" Sam jokes, "I said don't sweat it." 

Dean rolls his eyes, "You know how I feel about you walking home alone." 

"Fine... I'll text you."

"Awesome, I've gotta run. Don't forget your lunch is in the fridge." Dean says, rushing out of their room. 

On the way out, Dean snatches his favorite jean jacket before jogging down the wooded path.

 


End file.
